Runaway
by Lilylucy129
Summary: Hinata is a young boy who is bullied at school and at home. His only escape is the internet. What happens when Hinata is broken and his only escape is across the country? HinataxKageyama
1. Chapter 1

**Runaway**

**Chapter 1**

**Words: 2,062**

**This chapter contains homophobic words**

* * *

Hinata sighed as he dug his feet into the slushy snow ground on his sidewalk. He just had another terrible day at school, like always. But today was different.

People always called him names, maybe give him a little shove or push, but never has he walked home with bruises covering his stomach and back.

He got beat up. Badly beat up. When did this all happen?

It happened back in 9th grade. He told his best friend he was gay. He never came out to anyone, but he's known this boy for 5 years, they were close.

The next day after he told him, people stared at Hinata. Like he was an alien. He didn't understand until someone came up to him.

"Hey Hinata, what do you think of me?" The boy asked, flaunting off his body in a sexual way.

Hinata blushed, and pushed him aside, "you're making me uncomfortable."

The boys eyes grew wide, as he turned and grabbed Hinata by the collar. "What? I thought you were gay!"

Hinata felt his breath stop, sweat rolled down his face. How did this boy know? Did everyone know? Why? He only told his one friend! Not the world.

"What? Cat got your tongue, fag," he mumbled, throwing Hinata straight to the ground. The crowd around them laughed, some clapped, some cheered.

"What's wrong with being gay?" Hinata asked. "Atleast I'm not a fucking jerk!"

Hinata swore he saw a vein pop into the bullies head. Oops. Hinata knew he was in trouble.

The bully sighed, and pushed him aside, the crowd slowly got smaller and smaller, until it was no more.

That's when Hinata first realized his life was now a living hell.

Hinata silently shuffled into his house, rushing up the stairs before he bumped into an older man.

"Hi dad," Hinata said shyly, trying to get around his dad.

Hinata's whole family was the stereotypical religious family. And of course, Hinata was the deadly sin around them.

He wasn't religious, he didn't believe in God, and he hated how his family forced him to believe in it. He doesn't care if a person believes or not, but once someone immediately forces him to it, he hates it.

And of course, his parents absolutely despises gays. Great. He never came out to them, and never will.

"Oi, Hinata, what's that bruise?" Asked his father, pointing to a bruise on his arm, given to him by one of the bullies.

"Ahh, that!" Hinata laughed, rubbing his arm and avoiding his fathers gaze. "I just hit my arm on something, no worries!"

"If you say so," his father muttered, descending down the stairs. Hinata sighed with relief before quickly running to the door, grabbing the door knob, and pulling it shut.

Hinata's parents always bothered him about being more "manly". It's not like he wasn't manly because he was gay. He still played volleyball, and many other sports.

But, he was short. Very short. He couldn't control that, he wished he was taller. He wished he was normal.

Hinata ruffled his orange hair, before sitting down on his chair by the computer. He rolled over to the desk and hopped on the computer.

Hinata'a only escape was the computer. People usually say that the worst people are on the Internet, which is true, but he actually felt accepted on the Internet.

Logging into Skype, he saw his friends chatting away. Quickly they realized Hinata was online and immediately messaged more.

Nishinoya: Hinata! Hinata! We found a new awesome friend! You have to join my call!

Hinata rolled his eyes. Of course Nishinoya would make new friends. He was a loud mouth.

Hinata typed a quick "sure" and soon enough he got a "new call" pop up screen.

"Hey Hinata! This is my new friend, Kageyama! He lives in Japan too," he practically yelled into the head phones.

"Nishinoya, don't be to loud, you're going to make me deaf," Hinata muttered as he turned down the volume slightly.

"Sorry! Anyways, Kageyama, say hi to Hinata," he could feel Nishinoya pointing at him, even if they weren't in the same room.

"Hey," came a low, handsome voice.

'Oh god', Hinata thought. 'He sounds hot.'

"H-hi," Hinata responded shyly. He played with his fingers as he waited for a response.

"Hinata can be a little shy when meeting new people, but he's really awesome once you get to know him," Nishinoya laughed. Hinata felt a smile form on his face, Nishinoya always had his back.

"That's fine. I'm Kageyama, I heard you play volleyball. Is that true," Kageyama asked, Hinata swore he could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yea, I d-do," Hinata responded, grabbing the pillow he always kept on his desk and hugged it. He rested his chin on top of it, trying to let himself relax more.

"Awesome! Do you play for your school?"

"Uhh... No... I don't," Hinata replied, sorrow in his voice.

"That's fine, just wanted to know," he responded, sounding happy as ever. How? Hinata wished he could be that happy. He swore Kageyama could hear his heart beating, it was so loud.

"Okay," Hinata responded, grabbing his phone. He quickly grabbed his phone, texting Kenma.

'Oh my god, Kenma! Nishinoya is letting me talk to his new friend and he sounds like a total hottie!'

Hinata sent the message as he heard a sound come out of his headphones.

"Huh? Sorry I was doing something..." Hinata said, feeling guilty. He needed to make a good impression for Kageyama.

"I asked if I could have your full name," Kageyama asked.

"Uhh... Yea. Shouyou Hinata," Hinata answered, giving off a smile.

"Nice name, I'm Tobio Kageyama, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

* * *

Hinata sighed, falling face-first into his bed. He knew he would never meet Kageyama, but he wished he could. Kageyama sounded awesome, and he bet he looked handsome too.

Hinata was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed. Kenma responded.

'Sounds awesome! Let me meet him one day when you guys hook up.'

Hinata felt himself blush all over. Oh great.

Kenma was one of Hinata's best friends. He lived in the same town as him, but went to a different school. Kenma was the only person in real life that accepted he was gay. Him and Kenma have been friends forever, and they always accepted each other.

Hinata smiled, he loved Kenma(as a friend of course) and he couldn't wait to introduce him to Kageyama.

Suddenly Hinata's door was forcefully open, making Hinata jump straight up.

"Hinata, how many times do I have to say, dinner is ready?!" Hinata's dad howled, making Hinata squirm where he sat.

"Be down in a second, sorry..." He mumbled, letting the phone slide out of his hand.

"Stupid fucking kid..." His dad grumbled, slamming the door shut. Hinata flinched at the slam, letting silence fill the room.

He sighed, guessing he should get up and go downstairs before he gets yelled at anymore.

Hinata skipped down the stairs, swinging around the corner to be greeted by his parents sitting at the table.

"So Hinata, how was your day," his mom asked, cutting a piece of ham and placing it on his plate as he sat down.

"Good," Hinata nodded, grabbing the piece of ham and eating it.

"I heard you talking in your room, online buddies?"

"Yea, made a new friend! He's really nice and-" Hinata was quickly cut off by his dad snorting in disagreement.

"If you're able to make fake friends online, why not make friends in real life?"

"But my friends online are real," Hinata mumbled, stuffing more meat in his mouth.

"Yea, yea, yea. How do you know?" He dad asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hinata felt his head explode, how many times has he had this conversation with his dad?

"I've heard their voice and seen their face through webcam, they are real."

"How do you know it's not fake? With technology you never know what's real or not," his dad mumbled, grabbing his plate and walking with it to the sink.

"Dad! That's not physically possible! Why can't you accept my online friends?! They are better than you anyways," Hinata yelped, slamming his hands on the table.

That did it. Hinata looked up to see rage swarming through his fathers eyes.

"You dare speak to me like that? If your friends are so much better why don't you just run away to them you piece of shit," his father yelled, smashing the plate in his hands.

Hinata jumped at the sound of the plate smashing, tears forming in his eyes and his fists curling into balls.

"Look what you made me do, your so worthless. Why don't you be thankful for what you have? Everyday I pray for a more grateful son, but all I get is you."

Hinata froze, staring down at the table. He was worthless. Worthless. Hinata quickly ran to his room and grabbed a luggage bag. He stuffed and stuffed it. Clothes, and clothes. He made sure to put in his special pillow, his laptop, and cellphone. Once he was satisfied, Hinata ran down stairs.

"Where do you think you are going," Hinata's dad asked, standing very close to him.

"I'm going to Kenma's, I'll text you when I'm coming home. Goodnight," Hinata mumbled, rushing out the door, grabbing his bike and rushing off.

* * *

Kenma sat on his laptop, chatting with the group chat. He got to meet Kageyama, and he seemed super nice.

'Perfect match for Hinata', thought Kenma, as he typed away.

A sudden bell ringing pulled him away from his thought. Kenma checked the clock on the wall.

9:32 PM

Who was at his door so late?

Kenma sighed, sitting up, and walking over to the door. He slowly opened the door, and came face to face with Hinata. He looked horrible.

He was drenched in sweat, tears ran down his eyes, and he looked broken.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Kenma asked, pulling him inside. Hinata only whimpered, as he shuffled off his shoes.

"Lets go to the couch, my parents are out for a few days, don't worry," Kenma winked.

Kenma walked Hinata over to the couch, and pulled him close. Hinata practically sat on his lap as he cried away. Kenma did nothing but rub circles into his back, trying to calm him down.

Hinata clung to his shirt, and wasn't planning on letting go.

"Hinata, do you want to talk about what happened? Nishinoya and Tsukishima are online too, want to talk with them?" He asked, purposely leaving out Kageyama.

Hinata nodded slowly, pushing off of Kenma to let him type.

Kenma: Guys, somethings wrong with Hinata. He arrived at my door crying. Can we call, he said he wants you guys here too.

Nishinoya: What happened to my little Hinata?! Of course I will talk with him!

Kageyama: Somethings wrong? I guess I can try and help.

Tsukishima: Of course!

Kenma nodded, looking at Hinata. He didn't look well at all, something horrible must of happened. Kenma quickly pressed the call button and everyone accepted it.

"Hinata! What's wrong?" Immediately came to voice of Nishinoya.

"It's my dad," Hinata mumbled. Kenma hoped his microphone could pick up his voice, and luckily it did.

"Your dad? What did he do?" Tsukishima asked.

"My dad... we got into a fight. He said you guys weren't real and of course I defended you. He must o took it the wrong way because he... he started calling me worthless an-and ungrateful," Hinata sniffled, feeling Kenma slowly rub his back.

The while room went silent, no one knew what to say.

"Maybe I am worthless," Hinata mumbled, slowly scratching at his wrists. Kenma immediately caught his hand and held it tightly, squeezing it every now and then.

"Look," Kageyama started, causing Hinata's eyes to widen. "I just met you today, but whatever your dad said is wrong. You're an awesome kid and I've only heard nice things. Your dad is not right. You aren't worthless Hinata."

Hinata stayed silent, his breathing getting shallower and tears prickling some more.

"Hinata, I need you to say 'I understand' after this, okay?" Kageyama said, sounding calm as ever.

"Okay," Hinata responded in a quiet voice.

"You are not worthless, understand?"

I understand.

I understand.

"I understand."

* * *

**This was just a random idea in my head! I don't know if I will continue this story, it was an idea during midterms. If you like it, tell me!**

**Keep smiling - Jamie(jamietennant . tumblr . com) **

**I also have a LINE if anyone wants to talk to me: lilylucy129**

**but a lot of the times no one can find me, so I can give you my QR code if needed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Runaway**

**Chapter 2**

**Words: 2,033**

**Beta: titania2811**

* * *

Kenma sighed, slowly running his hands through Hinata's orange hair. Hinata must of cried himself to sleep that night.

He felt his phone "ding" softly, the notification for a text.

Kenma looked down at his phone, to see it was a text from Kageyama. Wasn't that the kid that had helped Hinata before?

Sighing again, Kenma opened the text;

Kageyama: Hey, I'm worried about Hinata. I was wondering if you could help me.

Kenma quirked an eyebrow. Did Kageyama really care about Hinata?

Kenma: What would you like me to do?

Once it was officially sent Kenma went back to relaxing, and twirling his fingers through the orange locks.

"Ding!" His phone went off again, catching his eye.

He immediately unlocked his phone and looked at the message Kageyama sent him;

Kageyama: Just keep me updated, not in a stalker type of way.

Kenma smirked at the text message. Kageyama really did care about Hinata.

Hinata always told him that 'no one cared about him' or that 'no one wanted him'.

Kageyama: Please don't tell him though.

Kenma frowned.

Great. Now he couldn't even tell Hinata .

"What are you frowning about," came a questioning voice below him. He looked down to see Hinata looking up, straight at him. Kenma gave a small smile. He really did love Hinata.

"I'm not frowning, it's just my resting face," he laughed, giving Hinata's nose a quick pinch.

"Alright, alright," Hinata laughed, grabbing the hand on his nose and pulling it away. He sat up and looked at Kenma's phone. "Who are you texting," he asked, trying to lean over his shoulder and see.

Kenma quickly pulled back, laughing slightly. He couldn't let Hinata see his phone with this conversation in it.

Then it "ding"ed again...

"Really, who are you texting," he asked, trying to grab the phone now. Kenma pushed him down gently so he landed on his back on the couch.

"It's none of your concern," he smiled, quickly checking the message.

Kageyama: So... is it okay?

Kenma typed back a message, quick as he could;

Kenma: Yes, yes! I'll do it!

Before closing his phone, he made sure to delete all the texts. Couldn't let Hinata finding those.

"Was it your boyfriend," Hinata asked, wiggling his eyebrows and laughing slightly. Kenma's face grew red with embarrassment, and he flicked Hinata's cheek.

"How dare you, you know I'm not dating anyone. And if I was you would know," he laughed, as he watched Hinata rub his face.

"Alright, alright," Hinata joked, waving his hands in the air in defeat. "I'm hungry though, can we please eat."

Kenma thought for a moment, putting a hand under his chin.

"Well," he dragged out, looking at Hinata. "My mom may have left me some homemade cookies," he laughed, seeing Hinata's face light up with happiness.

"Can we eat them? " he asked, almost jumping off the couch.

"Of course!"

They walked into the kitchen, being greeted with fresh cookies on the counter.

Hinata almost bounced off the wall at the sight of them, taking two and shoving both into his mouth.

"Are your parents worried," Kenma asked as he took one and nibbled at it.

He saw Hinata's eyes droop, his smile turning into a frown.

"Probably not, they wouldn't care if I died."

"That's not true, they would be devastated if you died."

Hinata slammed his fist onto the counter, making all the cookies on the plate jump slightly.

"They wouldn't," he barked, making Kenma's eyes widen. Hinata has never snapped at him, though he'd seen him yell at the bullies before.

Kenma wasn't very popular either, so he got bullied a lot as well. When Hinata would sometimes go and pick him up after school you'd see Hinata rush in, screaming at them if he ever saw it with his own eyes. But never had Hinata yelled at Kenma.

"I could kill myself tonight and no one would fucking care," Hinata cried.

Before he knew it, he felt arms around him, giving off a comforting warmth.

"Don't say that," Kenma mumbled, giving him a tightsqueeze. "Please don't."

"I'm sorry," Hinata mumbled, snuggling into Kenma's chest. "You are such a good friend, and I'm so shit."

Kenma laughed slightly, resting his cheek on Hinata's head, "How about the time you punched that bully right in the face when he called me a fag?"

Hinata looked up and gave a toothy smile, "Oh! I remember that. I was a real super hero then."

"Hinata," Kenma smiled, giving him a soft pat on the head. "You've always been a hero to me," he murmured, feeling tears prick in his eyes.

"I can't wait until you are older," Kenma continued, feeling the tears fall down his face. "And you can leave your parents and love whoever you want."

"Kenma," Hinata whispered, letting go of Kenma for a moment, before enveloping him in a huge bear hug. "You're the best, you know that, right?"

Kenma nodded, returning the hug, before checking the clock; 10:53.

"Is it safe for you to go home," Kenma asked, looking up at Hinata with concern.

Hinata smiled, "Of course! Don't worry Kenma, I'll be fine!"

Kenma knew he could trust Hinata, Hinata always had his back. He let go of Hinata and nodded slightly.

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright, and thank you, Kenma," he said, giving Kenma a nod back. He turned around, and left without another word.

* * *

Hinata took a deep breath before opening the door with the keys he held in his hand.

Looking around, he noticed it was quiet, and no one was in sight. Letting out a small victory cheer, he scampered up the stairs and closed his door. Once he was alone, he went straight to his computer.

Starting it up, he noticed a bunch of messages from from someone. All from Kageyama... asking if he was okay.

Hinata felt tears forming in his eyes, as he responded.

Hinata: Sorry, I just got home. Yes, I am fine!

Hinata thought for a while before quickly adding;

Hinata: Thank you for your concern!

Kageyama: That's good to hear, and don't worry about it.  
Kageyama: It's late, you should get to bed.

Hinata could feel his eyes drooping, he was tired. Hinata nodded slightly to the screen, until he realized that Kageyama couldn't see him and quickly typed a quick response as his cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Hinata: Yea, I will! Good night!  
Kageyama: Good night, Hinata.

* * *

Hinata woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. Getting up slightly, he looked over to see his mom and standing there, smiling slightly.

"Hinata, dear, your father and I have news for you, please come downstairs," she said quietly, as Hinata nodded and followed her downstairs.

There sat his father, eating some cereal and reading the newspaper. He looked up quick, and saw Hinata, before looking back down at his paper.

"Well," Hinata started, standing by the table, on the other side so he was opposite of his parents. His mom put a hand on her husband's shoulder and smiled at Hinata.

"You're going to be a big brother," she said happily.

Hinata felt his whole world go dark. Him. A big brother?

He couldn't even please his parents for who he was, how could he please a younger sibling?

"Are you serious," he asked, looking back and forth between his parents. The smile on his mom face never left, and he knew it was real.

"So that means you'r going to have to be more responsible, and be a good role model for this little sibling," his father comment, making it sound like a rude remark.

"I don't have to do anything, this child isn't my problem. But," Hinata snapped, facing his dad. "I'll accept this child no matter who they are, I'll accept them better than both of you did combined. Just watch." And with that, Hinata stomped up the stairs, hearing his father slam his newspaper on the table.

"Damn that no good child, if only he was normal he could actually be accepted," he yelled, making sure Hinata heard.

Once Hinata was in his room, he slammed the door shut, and whimpered slightly.

He didn't know what to do now. He couldn't go to his friends, as he always did. He needed to learn to fix situations himself.

So, he decided to do nothing. He laid in his bed and let negativity take over him. His mom would come in and ask if he wanted anything to eat. He'd grunt a no.

Once it was dinner time, his mother had enough.

"Hinata, sitting there will do nothing. If you want to prove your dad wrong, you have to go out and do it," she said, sitting at the edge of his bed and running a hand through his hair.

He then sat up and looked at his mom, a frown forming on his face.

"I know, but what can I do, I can't even drive. How can I fix that old man's mind," Hinata muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

His mom giggled, "I'm sure you will figure it out. You are strong."

Hinata smiled, he knew he was rude to his mom, but she still supported him. Once he came out as gay though, he knew that would be the end of the support from his whole family.

They just wanted a normal boy, who went outside, played sports, had many friends. Not someone who hangs out on the computer all day, his dad always complained about it.

Once his mom left the room, he hopped on the computer.

Hinata: Guys, I have big news!

Tsukishima: You grew an inch

Kenma: You aren't a virgin anymore?

Hinata face palmed in real life. What did his friends thing he did in his free time? And if he ever saw Tsukishima in real life, he'd punch him right in the face, breaking his stupid glasses.

Hinata: No! I'm going to be a big brother! My mom is pregnant.

Tsukishima: You? A big brother? She's probably going to be taller than you by the time she is your age.

Kenma: Shut up Tsukki, and Hinata,  
awesome job. But, being a big brother is a lot of responsibility.

Hinata: I know! But, I think I can do it.

Nishinoya: Good luck! Your upperclassman Nishinoya will help you if you ever need it.

Hinata smiled. He didn't deserve these friends, but he got them.

And he was lucky, lucky he could have such great friends in his life, he couldn't be anymore thankful.

Kageyama: That's awesome. You have to send us pictures when they are born!

Tsukishima: You don't even know what Hinata looks like, but you want to see his baby sibling? Pervert...

Kageyama: I didn't mean it like that!

Nishinoya: Why don't we all video chat now?

Kenma: Sure!

Tsukishima: I'm in

Kageyama: Alright

Hinata gulped, video chat? Oh no...

He'd actually see Kageyama, and Kageyama would see him.

What if he thought he was ugly or gross?

Hinata shook his head, no. He had to do this. This may be his only chance to see Kageyama face to face.

Nodding silently, he typed his reply.

Hinata: Let's do it!

And soon enough, a call popped up. All he had to do was accept it. Accept it.

Accept it and he would see Kageyama's face.

Three... two... one...

He pushed down on the mouse to click accept video call.

And then there were his friends, and one person he didn't recognize.

He had black hair, dark as a crow but it brought out his eyes. His bright colored eyes. It was like they were staring into each others eyes, face to face...

Oh god, he was hot.

* * *

**Boop Boop! Hello! Sorry this took so long. Honestly, life has been super busy! **

**I'm also glad so many of you ACTUALLY like this story! I made it up one day, and I didn't think many people would like it. Glad people enjoy it, haha!**

**Anyways, thanks to my beta again for fixing my stupid errors, I make too many of those in school**

**Keep Smiling - Jamie (jamietennant . tumblr . com)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Runaway Chapter 3**

* * *

Oh shit. Oh shit. He is really, really hot!

Hinata felt like he was blushing madly, as he stared at Kageyama.

"Whoa," Kageyama said, breaking the tension. "What is that orange glob on your head?"

Hinata felt his shoulders slump, "uhm, my hair?"

"Are you questioning if it is your hair because you are not sure or are you just confused," Kageyama asked, laughing a little.

Oh god even his laugh is adorable.

"It's my hair! Idiot," Hinata yelped, ruffling his hair.

"I can second it's his hair, it looks like orange taffy but it's real," Kenma laughed. He looked like he was smiling slightly, that made him happy.

"Alright, alright, it's real, I believe you," Kageyama replied, rolling his eyes lightly at the fact.

"At least my hair color isn't a boring black color like yours," Hinata snapped, pointing at the camera.

Kageyama looked up at his hair, taking a piece and swirling it through his fingers a little bit.

"Yea, but at least I don't stick out," Kageyama laughed.

"Maybe you should dye it, pink, or maybe a blue," Tsukishima said, a smirk spreading on his face.

"Haha, wise ass, how about I strangle you, your face will be a bright purple. Then maybe you'll stick out like Hinata," Kageyama snapped, looking down at his lap.

"Worst come back I have heard!"

"Guys," Nishinoya yelped. "We aren't supposed to be fighting! We are friends!"

"Doesn't mean we can't fight," replied Tsukishima.

"Tsukki!"

Hinata couldn't help but laugh, he loved hanging out with his friends, seeing them laugh and have a good time.

He wished they were with him now, that would've been much better than being all alone. Sadly, they were across the country.

"Kageyama, where do you live," Hinata asked, scratching his head.

"Japan, dumbass."

"I meant what city," he laughed.

"Oh, I live in Gifu. Nothing much here, very rural," Kageyama replied, looking off at something off the camera. "You've probably never heard of it."

"I have," Hinata said, jumping up. "I live in Miyagi, we are pretty far apart," Hinata slowly let his head drop.

"At least there is such thing as the internet," Kenma put in, seeing Hinata's disappointment. "But Hinata, congratulations on becoming a big brother, again."

"Oh, right," Hinata totally forgot all about that. He smiled at Kenma, letting his hand run through his head. Right, he was going to be a big brother. With big brother responsibilities. He kind of wished his future sibling was going to be born to a different family. He didn't want them being born to his horrible one.

"Are you excited about it," asked Nishinoya, with a grin.

Hinata smiled shyly, he didn't expect to get so much attention.

Suddenly, a loud thump came from behind his door. Looking up, Hinata saw his father slam the door open.

"Hinata, the internet is running slow, what are you doing," he questioned, hissing slightly. Hinata gulped.

He was talking to all his friends. Video chatting. They can see everything right now.

"I'm… uhm…"

'Why can't my words come out,' Hinata asked himself, as he still stuttered for words. He looked up at his dad, fear pooling into his eyes.

"Oh, are you talking to your little fag friends?"

"DAD," Hinata screamed, standing up and grabbing him by the collar. "Don't say that about my frien-"

Hinata soon felt pain erupt from his cheek. He fell back, clutching it, realizing his father just hit him. In front of all his friends.

"That's what you get for grabbing your father, don't you ever disrespect me," he spat, holding the hand he hit Hinata with. "I'll be taking my leave now."

Once his father was gone, he was left in silence.

He looked back at his screen, seeing the shocked faces of his friends. He slowly sat down, and moved his mouse the the "End Call" button.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, looking down at the mouse and keyboard. "I want to be alone right now."

"Wait Hin-"

Kageyama sat there, confused and worried. He only just met Hinata and he felt like it was his responsibility to take of him.

Kageyama was your average highschool boy. Went to school, got good grades, did school activities. He was every parent's dream kid, but this was all a mask. He only did this so his parents didn't yell at him. He wanted them to be proud, go to a top college and become a doctor. But Kageyama wanted more, Kageyama wanted to be a professional volleyball player.

"Mom, I don't want to go to University of Tokyo," he sighed, flipping through the college pamphlets he received. "Plus I'm only in my first year of high school, why worry now?"

Kageyama's mom sighed, running a hand through her hair, "You have to start thinking about this now. Your high school life affects your college life. You should be happy I'm worried for you. Most parents let their kids do what they want for college and then they end up at some horrible college."

"But Mom, I don't want to go to University of Tokyo," he said again, it felt like the millionth time saying this. "I want to go to University of Tokai."

"And for what? Your silly volleyball stuff. Tobio, you know you'll never get far in life with that stuff. You can achieve so much at University of Tokyo, you have to go."

"But-"

"No buts, end of discussion. No volleyball in college," his mother said one last time with a stern look.

Kageyama sighed at that memory, finally pulling himself together and grabbing the mouse. He quickly opened a private chat with Hinata.

**Kageyama**: Hey

**Kageyama**: You okay?

**Kageyama**: Please respond

**Hinata**: I'm fine.

**Kageyama**: You didn't seem fine before

**Kageyama**: Do you want to keep your mind off things

**Hinata**: No. I'm going to bed, good night

Kageyama sighed, running a hand through his hair. He wasn't good with helping people, especially someone who is so far away. Kageyama sighs, signing off his computer and taking his phone.

He reread the messages over and over again. Was Hinata really okay? Only time could tell. Covering his eyes with arm, he sighed again.

Tomorrow would be a big day.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long! I've been busy and I like writing one-shots, not chapter stories haha**

**Keep smiling! - Jamie Pisacane**


End file.
